Draco luvs Hermoine Luvs Harry
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: R for violence and a character death. Hermie\Draco angst fic.
1. Watching You

This is a very sad fic about Draco. He likes Hermie but she likes Harry (Sob) What's wrong with this twisted world!? (Sob) Warning: Involves character death.  
  
Notice: Draco's parents were killed and Snape is now his legal gaurdian.  
  
  
  
Draco luvs Hermoine luvs Harry  
  
7th year at Hogwarst School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
  
Draco's Pov  
  
She's with Potter again. She's sitting by the lake and snogging with Potter. I told her how I felt, she just laughed at me. I'm standing on the huge boulder above them. They don't see me. It's the middle of the day. Our time at Hogwarts is almost ended.  
  
"Hermoine...." I whisper. They can't hear me, their too busy kissing to notice the pale Slytherin above them. I can't help it if my father supports the Dark Lord. I don't share his views.  
  
Exams are over. My life is over as well. Now I have no excuse to see her. She was tutoring me. Though I didn't need it.  
  
Everything's taken care of.... Just one last thing to do.....  
  
  
  
The following morning  
  
Hermoine and Harry kissed each other before they left for separate wings of the castle. Hermoine headed toward the Library, Harry in the opposite direction.  
  
Hermoine was in a hurry, she ran right into Draco, who was coming out of the Library.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry Draco!" she cried, helping him with his books.  
  
He looked up at her sadly. There was and elaborate ring on her finger.  
  
"What's that?" he asked warily.  
  
She blushed furiously.  
  
"Er... Harry asked me to marry him...." she stuttered.  
  
"And you said yes." Draco said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Then she noticed some of the titles of the books he was carrying.  
  
"'Poisons and suicide spells'? 'Nerves of the Human body'? Draco, what are you doing with these?" she asked him.  
  
Draco pulled the books away from her and walked briskly away, leaving on thing on the floor, which had fallen out of his robe pocket, a plain silver band. A ring, which he had intended for Hermoine. Hermoine picked it up and looked at the inscription inside it.  
  
'For Hermoine, with love from Draco.'  
  
In the Slytherin dormitory that evening...  
  
He had the knife ready. Draco sharpened it against a stone and ran a finger of the tip. The depressed Slytherin stowed the razor-sharp blade in his robes and stole out onto the grounds.  
  
He stood on the same rock above the lake where he had watched Hermoine and Harry. He smiled grimly as he withdrew the knife. In one flash, he cut his own wrist, letting the blood flow over his arms. He raised his eyes to the clear night sky and whispered: "Hermoine..."  
  
Hagrid watched the figure on top of the rock. It stumbled drunkenly forward fell off the edge.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Hagrid cried.  
  
He knew it was a student.  
  
"DRACO!" he shouted.  
  
The half-giant sloshed into the lake and dove down, despite his heavy coat and boots. Fumbling around in the murky water, he found Draco. Hagrid pulled him out of the lake and checked for a pulse, doing so he discovered Draco's slit wrists.  
  
"Draco... How could you...?" he muttered, dragging Draco's lifeless body up to the school.  
  
  
  
The next morning......  
  
"He's dead.... Draco's dead!" it was all over school.  
  
Hermoine woke up, oblivious to it all. She went down to breakfast without a care in the world.  
  
"Morning Harry!" she said brightly, kissing Harry on the cheek.  
  
Harry looked at her strangely.  
  
"Morning lovely." he replied softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, getting suspicious.  
  
Harry nodded up at the Head table. Snape was crying silently, his eyes red and swollen. His appearance was shabby, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while.  
  
"What happened Harry?" demanded Hermoine.  
  
Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Herm, Draco... killed himself last night. He's dead...."  
  
Hermoine stared at him, not believing. She started to shake her head.  
  
"He's not dead. He can't be dead! I just saw-" she stopped. "Oh my god. Why didn't I stop him...?" she whispered.  
  
Not stopping to think, Hermoine raced to the Hospital wing. She hammered on the door. Madame Pomfrey opened it.  
  
"Hermoine...? What...?" Hermoine pushed past her and into the hospital wing. The hospital wing was empty, except for on figure lying on a bed.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is not dead." Madame Pomfrey said from behind her. "Yet."  
  
Hermoine looked at Draco's motionless form on the bed. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Why would he do this? He was one of my best friends!" she said, crying.  
  
Madame Pomfrey patted her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, dear."  
  
The next day, it was official, Draco Malfoy had died. He had committed suicide. 


	2. The End

Warning: This is a very sad and depressing ending. I'm tempted to just kill everyone off... Sorry if it's too morbid......  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hermoine stared at the black hole in the ground. They were lowering the casket into it. Everything was grey and black. The wounds on Draco's wrists had turned purple. She had seen him before they put him in that box. Harry came round to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her. She shoved him off.  
  
"Get off, Harry." she said coldly.  
  
Harry looked a little miffed.  
  
"It was only Malfoy, Herms."  
  
Hermoine glared at Harry. Ginny Weasly was crying.  
  
"I won't marry you Harry Potter." she said boldly, shoving the ring back in his hand. Then she strode away, leaving the famous and good Harry Potter standing with his mouth open.  
  
What Happened After  
  
Harry Potter soon married Lavender, and they had four children; Halli, Herbert, Leslie, and Luke. Ron was engaged to a student from Durmstrang, the twins opened their shop, and Ginny became a famous Chaser.  
  
As for Hermoine.....  
  
She was nineteen, she still couldn't get over what had happened at Hogwarts. Draco's face was planted firmly in her mind.  
  
One morning, Ginny had been invited over to visit. She knocked upon the door, but to no answer. She causciously opened the door. To her utter horror, she found Hermoine, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She had slashed her own wrists. 


	3. Author's note

Authors note:  
  
I have a habit of killing my favorite characters in my stories. I am unable to continue this ficlet, due to the fact that I am obsessed with Snape\Hermie fics, LotR stuff, and my friend Gilthriel. I am sorry to dissapoint you.  
  
  
  
THE BLUE BUCKET MOUSE 


	4. Finite Incantum

Draco and Hermione sat together, holding hands and looking over the world. Their wings touched gently as they hovered in the air.  
  
"Was it really worth it?" Draco asked gently.  
  
"Yes." she replied, just as softly. "To be free of the world."  
  
Draco stared at her intently.  
  
"That's one reason why I left." he said, looking back once more upon the earth.  
  
The two angels departed to heaven. And as they did, someone began to cry.  
  
*&^&*  
  
My god. Why did I write this. Oh well. 


End file.
